


I See You in Them Every Day

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - School, Brothers, Childhood, Children, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Requested, School, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dearest,Hey, it’s me, your ex-wife, Courtney. I know, you don’t want to hear from me, but I wanted to write about our boys. I know the worst part of… it was leaving them behind. Damien is 5 and Shayne is 4. Damien loves kindergarten so far, he made a friend who’s name I don’t know, but he calls her “Boze”, and she seems like a really sweet kid. Shayne is starting preschool and isn’t a fan of school all day… but he only has it on Mon, Wed, and Fri. His friend that he talks about is named Noah. Both of our boys are very silly and like to do funny voices and impressions. I see you in them every day. Goodbye.Sincerely, your ex-wife





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beyonceuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Beyonceuwu).

> !!WARNING!!  
Read the summaries, they are part of the story!

“Shayne, Damien, wake up! You boys have school today!” I coo as I slip into the dark bedroom. Damien squirms on the top bunk of the bed in the corner of the small room. I rub Shayne’s back as I motivate them to get up. “Boys, mommy made donuts! Homemade chocolate cake donuts!” I hear something thump loudly and Damien starts whimpering. “Oh, honey, did you bump your head?” He nods and wails as I pick him up and cradle him on Shayne’s bunk. I smooth his hair and wipe away his tears and Shayne sits up sleepily. One eye is half shut and his hair is sticking up in all directions. I can’t help but giggle, and Damien turns around and giggles slightly as well. But alas, the pain is too much and the tears overcome the laughter.

“What’s wrong, Dami?” Shayne murmurs.

“He sat up too fast and hit hi head on the ceiling,” I reply. I can already feel the bump forming on his head. “Would some chocolate donuts and milk help?” Damien tearfully nods and Shayne trudges out the door. I carry my little boy out of his bedroom and carefully down the stairs to set him down in his chair at the table. Shayne’s face is already a mess with chocolate smeared around his mouth. We chortle as I wipe his face with the napkin. I place an icepack on Damien’s head and we eat our breakfast. Then, I help the boys get dressed and comb their messy hair. We brush our teeth and the boys get in the car on our way to Damien’s school first. Shayne can’t hug him in his car seat, but they high-five before I let the older one out. He sees who I presume to be Boze and they walk up to the school chatting giddily together. We take a short, five-minute drive to the preschool and Shayne gets excited as we enter the drop-off line.

“Noah’s car!” He points to my windshield and I see a scrawny kid with glasses get out. Shayne flaps his arms like he does when he’s excited and I blow him a kiss. 

“Bye, sweetie! Have fun at school!”

“Bye, mommy!” He hops out and starts an enthusiastic conversation with Noah. I smile to myself as I drive to work.  _ My boys. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex-husband,   
Hey, it’s me again, and I wanted to give you an update on our sons. Shayne is now 5, starting kindergarten, and he’s very excited. Unfortunately, his best friend Noah is going to a different elementary school, but I’m still in touch with his mother so we can set up playdates for our sons. Instead, he has a new friend named Olivia. They both are goofy and love making people laugh. Damien and Boze, who’s name is actually Ericka, are best friends, practically inseparable. They like to play video games such as the LEGO ones, but Dames really likes stuff like Mario and Sonic. The boys are great and doing well in school so far. Goodbye.  
Sincerely, your ex-wife

“Damien! Boze! Wake up! School!”  _ Why did I make the mistake of letting my son have a sleepover on a school night? _ They shift in their sleeping bags on the floor. Shayne sleeps peacefully on Damien’s top bunk since he’s not there. I pull back Damien’s bag and his eyes squeeze shut. “C’mon, you’ve got school today. Boze?” She timidly peeks out from her bag. “If you want to go downstairs now, there’s a plate of monkey bread for you.” She crawls out of her bag and jogs downstairs. “Boze is going to eat all of the monkey bread!” I taunt. Damien whines and goes downstairs to join her. “Shayne! You’ve got school today! You get to go see Olivia!” He slowly sits up and rubs his eyes. I pick him up and carry him downstairs. Boze and Damien have almost finished their plates. Shayne digs into his favorite breakfast and the other kids go to get dressed, brush their hair, brush their teeth, and Boze packs her suitcase. I help Shayne get ready while the others finish their Mario level from the night before. “C’mon kids, it’s time for school!”

“Aw, mom, can we please stay home from school? We’re so close to rescuing Peach!”

“No, Damien, we have to take Shayne and Boze to school and you need to go too. Besides, I have to take her suitcase to her mom and go to work.” He groans and Boze agrees.

“C’mon, we have a spelling test today! We can’t miss it!” She reminds him. I nod.

“Damien?”

“I’m saving!” He shuts off the game and I hurriedly shove Shayne’s notebook into his backpack as he walks to the car. The drive to the school is silent beside Damien and Boze’s occasional giggles. 

“Mom, what if Olivia’s sick?”

“Then she won’t be at school.”

“Then who will I play with?”

“You should meet new people. Hang out with other people, not just your best friends. Okay kids, have fun! Learn a lot!” I encourage them as I open the car door. Boze leaves first.

“Bye, mom!” Damien waves as he exits. Shayne leans into the front seat to hug me before leaving.

“Bye, mom, I love you!”

“Bye, Shayne.” Once they get out, I drive to Boze’s house to drop off her suitcase with her mom. She thanks me and I have to leave quickly in order to make it to work on time.  _ Do not pick up Boze, her mother will pick her up, _ I remind myself.  _ Just pick up my sons. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friend,  
Me once again. Damien is 7 and loves video games and anime. I figured 7 was a bit young for that, but he seems pretty into it. He and Boze are still best friends, but they have a group of friends including Wesley who goes by Wes, Joshua who goes by Joven, Mariko who goes by Mari, David who goes by Lasercorn, Matt who goes by his last name of Sohinki, and Amra who goes by Flitz. They’re a pretty odd group of kids, sort of like the outcasts, but I’m proud of Damien for connecting them into a group where they all belong. Shayne’s into comedy, drama, and sports. His friends are Keith, Ian, and Olivia. They are more well-know in their grade, apparently, but it doesn’t matter. Both boys are well-loved by their kith and kin alike. I hope you’re as proud of them as I.  
Sincerely, your ex-wife

“Mom!” I hear Damien shout and I quickly make my way to the boys’ room.  _ What’s happening two hours before school? Nightmare? _ I’m so worried, he probably sees it on my face. “I threw up,” he shamefully squeaks.

“Oh, honey,” I walk over and his blankets and pillows are not in any shape to continue sleeping in. He convulses with sobs and since I’m wearing my pj’s and it’s laundry day, I wrap my arms around him and cuddle his little body. “There’s no need to cry, your body did the right thing to get whatever it was out of your system.” We cuddle for a few more minutes before I realize what this means. “Looks like you won’t be going to school.”

“What about Shayne?”

“Shayne isn’t sick, so he has to go to school.”

“That’s not fair, he should get to stay home too!” I grin slightly.

“He isn’t sick, so he needs to learn. You can go to school tomorrow if you feel better. C’mon, let’s get you a bath!” I hold his hand as we walk to my bathroom. Well, the loud running water seems to wake up Shayne. He quietly stumbles into the bathroom and I don’t realize he’s there until I feel him lean tiredly on my shoulder.

“Oh, hello, Shayne.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Damien threw up in the middle of the night, so he can’t go to school.”

“Can I stay at home too?”

“No, silly, you have to learn and play with Keith, Ian, and Olivia!” His eyes light up with the mention of his friends.

“Okay.”

“Damien, I’m going to go get Shayne his breakfast while you take a bath!” I call.

“Okay mom,” he responds from the other side of the room. Shayne and I go downstairs while he gets in the tub. I fix fewer pancakes than normal because I want to see if Damien can keep food down before I give him a full-on breakfast. I get Shayne dressed and ready for school and let him play some Super Smash Bros. before school while I take care of Damien.

“You can wear pj’s today if you’d like,” I offer. “You aren’t going to school anyway.” He nods and puts on red and black plaid two-piece pj’s and combs his wet hair. “Do you feel like eating? Want to try some pancakes?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Okay.” I look at my watch.  _ Sh*t, I have to take Shayne to school! _ “Oh, Dames, I’m so sorry, I have to take Shayne to school.”  _ I can’t leave him here alone… I have to take off work today! Sh*t sh*t sh*t. _ “Okay, you’re going to have to ride with us.” I grab a large plastic bowl. “If you need to, here’s a bowl.” He nods and takes it. As I shoo the kids to the car, I call my boss. “So sorry, short notice, I can’t come to work because my son is sick and I have to stay home with him, so sorry!” 

“It’s fine, all good. Be back soon.”

“Thanks. Bye.” I put down the phone and start the drive to the school.

“Bye, Shayne,” Damien croaks from his seat. Shayne pats his arm.

“Get better, Dami. Bye, mom.”

“Goodbye, Shayne. Have fun and learn a lot!” He gets out and I take my boy home. “Okay. Pancakes?” He nods with a weak smile. “Chocolate chip or plain? Oh, we also have blueberries!”

“Chocolate chip!” He excitedly chooses. So he plays video games and eats little all day until we pick up Shayne. Damien is feeling better, just a little nauseous. They have a complicated conversation about video games the whole car ride, none of which I understand.

“Did you beat Wendy?”

“Yeah, I’m so close to getting Peach!”

“What about Darth Vader?”

“I blasted his LEGO body to bits!”

“Sweet!”

“You boys are so confusing.” Lost of goofy chuckled commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Is. So. Cute. I can't stop writing it! I can't wait until they're old enough to write them similarly to who they are today, but until then, just cuteness. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Beyonceuwu for this great idea! I stayed up late working on this because I was so excited!  
W̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶r̶e̶q̶u̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶i̶c̶?̶ ̶D̶o̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶:̶ ̶h̶t̶t̶p̶s̶:̶/̶/̶a̶r̶c̶h̶i̶v̶e̶o̶f̶o̶u̶r̶o̶w̶n̶.̶o̶r̶g̶/̶w̶o̶r̶k̶s̶/̶2̶0̶8̶2̶4̶7̶0̶3̶
> 
> UPDATE 6/5/2020: abandoned/discontinued


End file.
